


A Dark Secret

by Johnlockedness



Category: Assassin's Creed, Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, Assassin's Creed - Freeform, M/M, Secrets, Slash, Templars, alternative universe, indeedsir Weekly Drabble Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlockedness/pseuds/Johnlockedness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the IndeedSir weekly drabble challenge.<br/>Prompt: Alternative Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dark Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Oh I've wanted to do this for such a very very long time. Most lines are from the game <3

The Templars sought to create a perfect world - through force, control and the destruction of free will.

The Roaring Twenties. This is probably the way history will remember us.

But in the shadows far from the wealth and the knowledge, lies another truth.

Corruption. Betrayal, Murder, Secrets.

Secrets so dangerous that I must hide them, even from my own employer and lover, Bertram.

Family. Justice. Honour.

These are the values guiding my blade.

This truth is written in blood and the shadows are where I strike.

I am Reginald Jeeves, and like my ancestors before me, I am an Assassin.


End file.
